One Fateful Day
by Mystic Sakura
Summary: Bad at summarys please read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Fateful Day By: Mystic Sakura  
  
This story is a surprise so I can't tell you what it's about. (M.S: sorry)  
  
Chapter 1 Surprises all around  
  
5:00 am Ahhhhhhhhhh was heard through the night by Sakura. As she woke up from a nightmare. She tried to calm down, but it didn't work, so she did the sensible thing, she called Madison. 5:45 am Phone Conversation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Madison: Hello Madison: this better be something important or else! (Hint Madison doesn't know its Sakura) Sakura: Madison! Said Sakura in a saddened voice Madison: Sakura? Sakura: Madison I had a horrible nightmare! Sobs Madison: Ok, Sakura calm down, and tell me what it was about, ok? Sakura: Ok. Well I don't know how I should start, see we were at school and Ms. Mackenzie was saying the Morning announcements when we heard a knock on the door. She told you to get it so you did and guess who was there? Madison: who? Sakura: Eli. Madison: What! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Sakura: Madison! Let me continue! Madison:ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. Sakura: Listen I'll tell you the rest at school ok? Madison: ok Sakura: Bye Madison: Bye End of phone conversation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6:45 am I got to get ready for school, I'm gonna be late! 7:15 am "Sakura Avalon your late," said Madison. I know said Sakura. "Good Morning Class!" said Ms. Mackenzie. "Good Morning," said the students. Outside the classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Today is going to be a very interesting day," said a very familiar male with a sly voice. "Shut up!" said the other male voice. "No I don't need to!" said the familiar male. "Would you both shut up! Now!" said the girls voice In the classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Madison Could you please go and tell the new exchange students to come in," said Ms. Mackenzie. Sure! Replied Madison Flashback to 5 minutes ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Today class we will be getting four exchange students so be kind to them, said Ms. Mackenzie Do you know who it is? Asked Zachary No said Ms. Mackenzie. Back to normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Madison stood up and went to the door and answered it. When she did so she was shocked to find who was standing there it was Melin, Eli, Li and some actual new kid. Sakura's dream came true said Madison really loud and everyone in the class heard her including Sakura. Then Sakura gets out of her seat and go sees for herself and she is astonished to find that they are actually there! A loud hoe was heard through out the hallways, then a thump, for Sakura Mistress of the Star Cards passed out on the floor. In the Nurses Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura, Sakura speak to me please wake up. Ugh.came from the unconscious mistress. Good she's waking up came from Eli. So. How long are you guys going to be here? Asked a very curious Madison. Very long answered Eli. Oh would you two please stop flirting! Said Sakura.  
  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha Li, Melin, Jermey, and Sakura's laughs were heard through out the school. I mean you both like each other it's like a sign that you two would flirt! Laughed out Sakura. After school at Penguin Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what are you guys doing here anyways? Asked the very curious Sakura. Can't we come back for a visit? Asked Li. A visit after four years! Come on there has got to be another reason you are here. Replied Sakura. So Melin what's with you and Jermey what do you guys like each other or something? No replied Melin while blushing, we're just friends replied Jermey also blushing. Sakura caught this but shut her mouth if she knew anything it was that she was going to make Jermey and Melin a couple at that moment the same thing was going through Melin's mind only Li and Sakura as a couple. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Long chapter I know but I'm a beginner. Please review! Here are the statistics:  
  
Name: Sakura Avalon Age: 15 School: Tomeda High School Love interest: Li Showron Job: Master of Star Cards Hobby: Training Close Friends: Melin Rae, Madison Taylor, Li Showron, and Eli Moon Internet Screen Name: Cutie Cherry Blossom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Madison Taylor Age: 15 School: Tomeda High School Love interest: Eli Moon Job: Designer Hobby: Camera Girl Close Friends: Melin Rae, Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, and Eli Moon Internet Screen Name: Camera Girl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Melin Rae Age: 16 Old School: Hong Kong High New School: Tomeda High School Love interest: Jermey La Point Job: Teaching Martial Arts Hobby: Training with cousin Li Close Friends: Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Li Showron, Eli Moon, and Jermey La Point Internet Screen Name: Fighter Chick ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Li Showron Age: 16 Old School: Hong Kong High New School: Tomeda High School Love interest: Sakura Avalon Job: Cardcaptor, Future Master of the Sakura Cards with Sakura of course Hobby: Training with cousin Melin Close Friends: Melin Rae, Madison Taylor, Sakura Avalon, Eli Moon, and Jermey La Point Internet Screen Name: Little Wolf Fiery Hot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Eli Moon Age: 16 Old School: England International High School New School: Tomeda High School Love interest: Madison Taylor Job: none Hobby: Making fun of Li Close Friends: Melin Rae, Madison Taylor, Li Showron, and Sakura Avalon Internet Screen Name: ½ Clow reincarnation ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Jermey La Point Age: 16 Old School: Hong Kong High New School: Tomeda High School Love interest: Melin Rae Job: Ride Operator Hobby: Martial Arts Close Friends: Melin Rae and Li Showron Internet Screen Name: Hot Boy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. author's note

Sorry about the delay but I'm not going to continue this story sorry again but I will write others  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sakura mystic 


End file.
